


Adventures and Such

by OiBoiHumerus



Category: Rayman (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Rayman Adventures, Rayman Headcanons, Swearing, Trans Male Character, UbiArt Games, not canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2020-11-22 07:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OiBoiHumerus/pseuds/OiBoiHumerus
Summary: What a strange story :/also yeet skadeet and hella wheat





	1. Receiving the Letter

**Author's Note:**

> For context, this takes place some time after Rayman Adventures begins.  
And yes, Globox is trans.
> 
> (Grand Minimus's real name (fanon) "Maelle" has carried over from the previous works, and thus still stands.)

The Snoring Tree. A quaint mass of vegetation that stands prominently in the Glade of Dreams. Ever since the Second Big Nightmare of the Refresher, the Bubble Dreamer has lived here, his memories coming back to him. The big guy's just chillin', watching Rayman and his friend Barbara explore the Glade of Dreams.

Meanwhile, in another branch of the Snoring Tree, Goth Teensy is fast asleep, snoring quietly. Globox, on the other hand, is worn out from their "boring" celebratory bonfire, and is taking a power nap. His snoring is much more obnoxious and lengthy, so that the Bubble Dreamer can hear. Grand Minimus uses Globox's flexible and squishy body as a beanbag while reading up on the Glade's history, "The Refresher." All is well in the Glade of Dreams, for now.

Late into the afternoon, Globox wakes up and starts to sit up, yawning just as obnoxiously loud as he does in his amazing feats of snorosity.

Grand Minimus, who is still making a beanbag out of Globox, begins to panic. "Woah, wait! Don't sit up, I'm still here!"

Globox stops. "Oh, hey, Maelle! Didn't even remember you were sitting there."

"I would've fallen off of you and right out of the tree, thank you very much!"

Globox lay there. "Sorry."

Maelle crawled off of Globox's back and onto a sub-branch. "It's alright. How's, uh... the ol' bod doing, huh?"

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you know… since the, uh…”

“Don’t be blunt. It’s called a surgery.” Globox finally sat up, stretching his arms quite flexibly. "You know, I wouldn't have let you turn me into a living Yogibo if the doctor hadn't cleared me."

"You're cleared now, but you're still just hanging out. You're like a house cat. All you do is eat, sleep, and-"

"Yeah. I get it. I'm lazy. Rayman's the only one that can convince me to go anywhere. He's my best friend, but I haven't heard word from him since the Second Biggie, so here I am hangin' out with a coupl'a teensies, one of which is a huge neeeeerd." Globox grinned.

Maelle sighed. “I’d say it’s a hobby of mine.”

“I’ve had visions and speculations about the Refresher-- I mean, uh… nevermind,” 

Globox quickly dismissed the idea. He knew some things about the Glade that others did not, not even the Teensies. It was shocking that, despite being all-knowers of magical secrets, they could not figure out how _ this _ world came to be.

“Big brain suits you well, huh? And Ales Mansay thought that you were an idiot.”

“I am an idiot…” Globox whispered. “I’m just smart in certain places.”

Another sigh. "And here we are with you beating yourself up again-- oof!"

Globox looked over his shoulder as Maelle pulled a letter away from his face.

"You okay?" Globox asked.

"Yeah…" Maelle peeled the letter off of his face. He inspected the outside. "I think this is for you."

"Really? I don't get mail…"

"Well…" said Murfy, flying towards the group, "Now you do."

"Oh, hey Murfy… Wait. Did you get a new outfit?" Globox asked, receiving the letter from Maelle.

"Hey, you finally noticed!" Murfy held his arms out. "It's just a different color robe. Nothing fancy."

"What calls for such a change?"

"Read the letter and you'll find out."

Globox eyed Murfy suspiciously before delicately opening the letter.

"There are two parts, so don't let anything fly away."

Nodding, he read the first part.

"Ubi… soft? What, are we breaking the fourth wall already?"

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah? Hold on, let me read it."

"Shouldn't you read the letter from Rayman first?"

"Nah, reading Rayman's letter makes for more rhetorical appeals. The audience is more likely to remember Rayman's letter."

Globox silently read Ubisoft's letter to himself. He smiled.

"Guess I'm going on an adventure," Globox said. "Don't really care about promotional material, though."

He gently removed Rayman's letter from the envelope. The letter was written as follows:

> Dear Globox,
> 
> You've probably read Ubisoft's promotional letter by now, but in case you haven't, I've invited you to go on adventures with Barbara and myself. It's been a year since I last saw you, and it'd be awesome to have your froggy likeness on board the ship. Maelle and Gothy are also free to join. Captain said the more the merrier.
> 
> I know you like hanging out with me, but in case the prospect of thrilling adventures isn't enough for you, the flight includes meal service. The food is better than whatever that crap was that they were selling in secondary school. You'll appreciate it. And you get your own bed. And you can bring all the blankets you want. And snore as loud as you want because no one really cares. And you can adventure on your own terms. I hope you'll consider hanging out with us again!
> 
> Your Best Friend,
> 
> RAYMAN
> 
> P.S.: It's been a year. I heard you've undergone some changes. I know you're still the same, but that's just what I was told. How'd the surgery go, by the way? I hope you're doing alright.

Globox smiled at the letter. "Seems like everyone cares about us. Maybe I should get packed." He glanced over to Murfy. "Do you think I'd be able to raid my old house in the Port?"

"Maybe. I'll tell the Captain to meet you with the ship there."

"Great. Thank you."


	2. A Reunion

Globox stood next to the port, Maelle and Gothy standing nearby. They all had their things packed, and they were ready to go.

A viking ship sound its horn, causing Globox to jump. It carefully maneuvered over to the port. A pirate man, who wore lackey's clothes and donned a fiery red bush-of-a-beard, released the boarding ramp. Rayman dashed down the ramp, waving at his friends.

"Hey, guys!"

"Rayman!" Globox shouted excitedly. Rayman jumped onto Globox, hugging him. Globox hugged back. "It's winter season, my dude!"

"Hell yeah! And you finally got some 'magic' going!"

"I sure did! I've been on it since... last year? Now, I'mma throw a snowball, because it's WINTER SEASON!!!"

"We should build a snowman!!!"

Maelle coughed to get Rayman's attention. "Hi, Rayman."

"Hey, Maelle! Wassup, Gothy?"

"Nothing much, just hanging out with the boys. How's Barbara?"

"She's helping Teen Punk set up your bunks downstairs."

"Wow!" Globox mused. "That ship's kinda big."

"I know, right? Barbara's uncle knows a few things about air-sailing."

Maelle looked at Globox, who made a quizzical look that could only be equated to slight fear.

"Air... sailing? So like, a boat... in the air?"

"Yeah, man, you'll love it!"

"...Okay."

Maelle smiled. "Sounds cool, Rayman. C'mon, Gothy, we're gonna board."

"Yeah. Let's go, y'all!"

Maelle and Goth Teensy hurried up the stairs.

Cap looked over the side of the ship. "Is your friend scared?"

Rayman and Globox turned to the Captain.

"He's just a little nervous is all. Do you think you could wait to take off until everyone's settled?"

"Of course," he replied.

Globox was already spacing out.

"Globox, let's go."

He snapped back to attention. "We're going?"

"Yeah. Want me to help you carry your stuff?"

"Nah, I got it."

"Alright."

Rayman went up the ramp, and Globox followed with his things.

"I'll show you where the bunks are."

"Okay."

They went downstairs, where the Teensies were already unpacking their things.

"Hey, Globox, I found this bunk bed, but the bottom bunk is slightly larger than the big bunk. Wanna take it?"

"Sure, but I don't think I'd be able to take the top bunk," he chuckled, heading over to place his things on the bed.

"I'm already unpacked, so I'll help you."

"Alright."

After Globox was finished unpacking, Rayman and Globox sat down on the edge of the bed.

Barbara entered the room. "Hey, guys, we're taking off now."

"Okay," Rayman replied. "Globox, Teensies, you might want to hold onto something until you get used to how the ship takes off. It can be a little chaotic at times."

"What about those enemy blimps during the First Biggie?" Globox asked. "Weren't those smooth-sailing?"

"Yeah, but this is a fully-functioning, cargo-adventurer Viking ship with modern modifications. The steering system can be a little unwieldy."

"Cap steers like a madman," Barbara added.

The ship started to creak a little as it lifted from the ground. The teensies were smart and wedged themselves into corners where they would move with the ship, as it didn't bother them.

Globox sighed. "This isn't so bad--"

The ship violently tilted to the left. Barbara held onto a railing. Rayman managed to stay on the bed, but Globox was not so lucky. He was flung from the bed and onto the floor.

Globox was able to stand up, but then the ship tilted again, throwing him against the bed. He leaned against it, supporting himself by placing his elbows on the mattress.

"Globox, stay calm. It'll be okay!" Rayman shouted.

Globox didn't answer. The ship's turning was still pretty aggressive, and Globox didn't seem to be taking it very well.

When the ship's motion finally settled down a bit, its motion reduced to a moderate rock, Rayman stood up. Barbara let go of the railing, and the Teensies unwedged themselves.

Globox shakily stood up. His balance was off, and he swayed with the boat. His face was very pale.

"Globox, are you okay?"

Globox shook his head. He looked sick.

"What's up?"

"I think I'm gonna throw up..."

"Okay," Rayman helped Globox over to the bathroom.

Globox collapsed onto his knees(?) and threw up into the toilet. Rayman grimaced at the sight.

Maelle stood in the doorway. Rayman noticed, and shook his head.

"Hey, Globox, you good?" Maelle asked.

Globox gave a simple thumbs-up, then threw up again.

Maelle entered the bathroom, rubbing Globox's back. "Sorry."

When Globox was sure it was over, he shakily stood up and flushed the toilet. He washed his hands and cleaned himself up. "Do... you really... all have to be here... at the same time?"

"We just really care about you a lot, Globox," Rayman replied.

Rayman and Maelle both noticed how Globox was still a little unsteady.

Murfy poked his head into the bathroom. "Feeling better?"

"No, still a little queasy... I should be alright, though."

"Alright. Just checkin'." Then he left.

"Globox, you should just take it easy," Rayman said. "Go take a nap or something. Barbara's probably talking to the Captain right now."

"About what?" Globox asked as Rayman helped him back to his bed.

"The steering, probably."

Globox sat down on the bed. "So it is unwieldy."

"I told you so." Rayman almost leaned over to give Globox a motherly good-night kiss, but then Globox reeled back slightly, reaching out to push Rayman's face away.

"Woah."

"Kidding. Get well, bro."

"Thanks, Ray."

Rayman left the room. Maelle and Globox remained.

Globox leaned back, reaching for one of the pillows and hugging it close. Maelle sat down next to him, snuggling the Biggest Glute in the Glade.

"Are you sure you're alright, Glooby?"

"Yeah. I just didn't know that I couldn't handle air-sailing that well."

Maelle kissed the side of his face. "You're adorable."

Globox was genuinely confused. "How could you say that? You watched me as I threw up... Wasn't that pretty gruesome?"

"It was, but I love you and I want you to take it easy for now."

"Okay..."

Maelle sighed, expecting some romantic action from Globox. The thicc frog simply hugged him, smiling.

"I'm not gonna kiss you right now, but I'm glad you're here, Maelle."

The Teensie laughed a little. "Sounds very logical of you."

"Saving dignity, Your Majesty." Globox yawned. "Well... I'mma take a nap now."

"Alright. I'll go, then... Get better soon, Globox." Maelle started to get up.

"Wait... Don't go..."

"Aw, you really are my big Globaby..." Maelle tucked himself in, sitting down next to Globox. "Winter blues got'cha?"

"Yeah... A little, I guess. The snow is so pretty, though I always get so depressed from being inside so much..."

"Hm... We should look that up. The ship has WiFi, and Rayman told me the password." Maelle took out his phone and opened a search engine. "Winter... depression... okay. So apparently this is a very real thing that happens to a lot of people because the sun sets so much earlier in the winter... So basically it's too dark to be happy. Sounds about right, huh, Glo?"

Globox did not answer.

Maelle looked over to his lover, who was curled up in blankets and fast asleep. He was not snoring, so he assumed that Globox was taking a nap.

"Ah... Good night, Globox."

"Good night, Maelle."

Maelle gave Globox another kiss on the side of his cheek.

"Oh... by the way..." Globox mumbled. "What's the WiFi password?"

"LividStoner1999."

"That's an inappropriate password."

"I heard that Murfy made it up."

"Figures. I'mma sleep now."

"You do that, goober."

"And you promise--" he yawned, "--not to make me think of anything else to talk about? I'm just... really tired."

"Solemnly swear."

"Good night, Maelle. I love you."

"Rest well, Glooby. You'll need it."

"Hm." A loving grin on his face, Globox snuggled close to Maelle. He calmed down before reaching a comfort level only known to be sleep-like.

Globox was not asleep, he just needed to escape doing things for a while. With his Teensy-Weensy boyfriend by his side, the temporary escape of existence through a nap was no longer a lonely, solitary act. Globox could simply rest his body, letting his thoughts drift by as though he had none.

Soon, Globox was able to doze off. Although he twiched around at first, thinking that he was actually falling, he eventually settled in, snoring, drooling on the pillow, and snuggling up to Maelle, who was reading his book. A loving couple, going on an adventure with their friends.


	3. Drama on Board

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really long chapter.

Maelle woke up to the sound of Rayman sneaking downstairs. The stairs creaked with each step he took.

Soon realizing that he had fallen asleep while reading, Maelle left a bookmark where he left off, then carefully maneuvered around Globox to place the book on the bunk above.

"Hey, Maelle." Rayman said quietly.

"Hi, Rayman." Maelle replied. "What brings you here?"

"Well, since Globox is an adventurer now, I thought I'd check on him. He's gonna be called to meetings from now on."

"What?" Globox mumbled, looking at Maelle with a semi-conscious expression. "Sorry, I just woke up."

"You're being invited to meetings."

"I am?"

"Yeah. How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing better..." Globox yawned, stretching. "Just give me a few minutes to wake up, and I'll be there. Where is it?"

"It'll be down here. And you're welcome to attend as well, Maelle."

"That would be cool, thank you," Maelle replied.

Rayman nodded. "I'll go tell the Legendary Squad."

Rayman headed back upstairs.

Globox sat up. "It does feel good to be out here. And with Christmas happening in a week, spirit's especially bound."

"The ship is going to be well-decorated, or so I've heard," Maelle said.

"I hope they bring out the mistletoe, 'cause if not..." Globox smiled, "Well, you'd think they'd have a mistletoe, am I right?"

"You're hoping you get stuck under the mistletoe with someone, aren't you?"

"Not just anyone, Maelle. Could you imagine if I accidentally got stuck with someone like Raymesis?"

Maelle snickered. "He probably wouldn't leave you alone!"

Rayman, Barbara, Goth Teensy, and Murfy dashed downstairs.

"Holiday meeting!" Rayman announced, hands outstretched to exaggerate the importance. "We'll all be working very hard to decorate the ship tomorrow, so does anyone have any ideas?"

Nobody said anything for the first thirty seconds, but then Globox's hand shot up like a rocket.

Rayman pointed to him. "Yes. Bro."

"We shouldn't use a big tree. With the way the ship took off today..."

"Can I add something?" Murfy asked.

"Yeah."

"No breakables or choking hazards."

Barbara nodded. "Stench is a choker."

"We shouldn't use too much power on decorations," Goth added. "Wouldn't want the ship to lose power over a Christmas Village."

Maelle nodded. "No high-burning light bulbs. We'll burn the ship down."

"Oh no," Globox muttered, giggling. "Imagine..."

Murfy held out his hand. "Don't. You just got here."

Rayman sighed. "At least we're all thinking safety first, but, uh... This sounds a lot like what not to use. How about we think about what we can decorate the ship with?"

Globox raised his hand again.

"Homie."

Globox snickered. "Why are you calling me homie?... Anyways, I think small trees are good and adorable, so maybe with the safety things in mind, we could contribute our own decorations?"

Everyone had just realized that Globox was scratching bullet points of ideas on a scrap piece of paper.

"What's that, Glooby?" Maelle asked, looking over Globox's shoulder.

"Oh, I realized it's easier for me to listen and remember if I can see what I'm hearing."

"Ah... Well, why don't you show them to Rayman so that he knows what we've discussed?"

Rayman's interest piqued. "Let's see it, Globox."

"Well... I only have the don'ts down." Globox handed the notepad to Rayman.

Rayman read the contents of the notepad, nodding. "This is good." He gave the notepad back to Globox. "So... decorations. Any ideas?"

Murfy snapped his fingers. "Tinsel."

"I could do some origami," Maelle added.

"I'll help Maelle," Globox replied.

"I can turn friendship bracelets into ornaments," said Barbara.

"I'll make candy canes," Gothy announced.

"Aw, you've stolen all the good ideas," Rayman pouted. "I guess I'll, uh..."

_ Popcorn _, Globox mouthed, winking.

"That's genius! I'll make a popcorn garland."

Maelle looked at Globox. "I see what you did there, Glooby."

"Whaaat? Popcorn is good!" Globox did enjoy a nice bowl of popcorn, though.

"I'm glad we held this meeting today. Should we work on this... tomorrow evening, maybe?"

Everyone agreed.

"That settles it, then. How does 4:00 sound?"

"Sounds good," Murfy said.

"Yeah. Alright, y'all." Rayman smirked. "See you around. Origins squad, if you could stay for a minute and just hang out, that would be really cool."

"Does that include me?" Murfy asked.

"Sorry Murfy, but no."

"Aw, okay."

Murfy and Barbara headed back upstairs, leaving Rayman, Globox, Maelle, and Gothy.

Groaning, Rayman flopped down at the foot of Globox's bed. The mattress jumped.

"Woah, take it easy, Ray. I'm still feeling a little out of sorts... maybe."

"Oh... Sorry, Globox."

"It's okay. Just be more careful."

"So sensitive..." Gothy muttered.

Maelle shot Gothy a look. "Stop that."

Globox was even more confused. "Maelle, you don't have to get so defensive of me. We're all friends, right?"

Everyone looked at each other. Gothy was always a little snotty towards Globox. Not only that, but Rayman hadn't seen his friends since the events of the Second Biggie. It was almost like Rayman left them for some random girl that he wasn't even attracted to. Just another friend, but he left them nonetheless.

Rayman nodded. "Sorry that it's been so long. I was just so excited to go on another adventure, and--"

"_ I was just so excited. _" Gothy mocked. "Yeah. Always up for more."

Globox became worried. "You shouldn't say that. You'll start a fight."

"So start a fight we will, Globox," Maelle replied. He stood up and walked over to Rayman. "Let me tell _ you _ something, Rayman. You didn't even ask if we wanted to go with you. You just up and left with Barbara and… whoever the hell that bearded pirate guy is."

"That's her mom's cousin."

"Anyways, while you were off exploring the world with Barbara and family, Globox went through confirmation _ without you _. You weren't there, you didn't even decide to be there. You just LEFT!"

Globox tried to intercept, but Maelle was too busy yelling at Rayman.

"I don't even understand why he calls you his best friend! You'd just go anywhere with anyone! Some best friend you are."

"Maelle…" Globox went over to hold Maelle's hand, maybe get him to calm down, but it was of no avail.

Maelle swatted Globox's hand away. "Not right now, Globox. I'm busy."

_ He's definitely borderline livid _ , Globox thought to himself. _ One last chance to intervene before all hell breaks loose _.

"Busy with what?" Globox pouted. "Can't spend time with me? You'd rather beat up my best friend?"

"And you're still defending him? So you hate me."

"No, in fact, this situation had nothing to do with you. He wasn't there for me, and I forgave him. Just end it, Maelle." Globox sighed. "Please?"

Maelle was still visibly upset. "You're stupid."

"I know." He smiled unconvincingly.

Maelle looked to the floor. "You know, I'm not mad…"

"So you'll stop fighting, right?"

"No… I'M FURIOUS!!!"

Maelle lunged at Rayman with impressive force, flicking magic in his face. Rayman blocked most of it, but then got tired and starting hitting back. No arms and legs for a major disadvantage in a wrestling match. It looked like a childish spat, with kicking and screaming. Maelle's crown had fallen off, revealing blue locks of hair that were carefully tucked under the crown with an unimaginable amount of hair gel.

Globox drew a line where Rayman and Grand Maelle started pulling on each other's hair, and more screaming and shouting had ensued. The sound of caterwaul was piercing to Globox's ears, and it was putting him through some pain.

Globox furiously wedged his arms between his best friend and his lover, splitting them apart. "That's enough."

"How could such a small little punk like that be your_ amour _? He's a little--"

"I already said that's enough, now stop it."

Maelle smirked. "I got some of his hair."

"ENOUGH!" Globox bellowed. His voice was surprisingly strong in comparison to how he'd shout in the past. In fact, the floor vibrated from the sound waves traveling through them, if only a little.

Maelle dropped the blond hair he had in his hand. Both Rayman and Maelle were dead silent, absolutely shocked by Globox's sudden outburst. Gothy was unfazed.

"YOU TWO CAN'T EVEN SURVIVE A SINGLE ADVENTURE WITHOUT GETTING INTO A HOSTILE FIGHT WITH EACH OTHER! **HOW HARD IS IT TO GET ALONG, HUH? ** ** _HOW BLOODY HARD IS IT?!_ **"

Globox was obviously livid. His face was hot red, and he obviously wasn't having anyone's shenanigans.

He sighed, rubbing his face.

"Damn, Globox," Maelle snarked. "Why are you telling me what's right for me when you don't even know what's right for yourself?"

"What?"

"Yeah. Don't talk to me."

"But Maelle--"

"Don't Maelle me! Just… just stop it, okay?"

Globox gasped. "No…"

"You've obviously chosen a side. To be honest I don't even want to look at you."

"Mini… What about all those years we spent together?"

"Cherish them yourself, but don't talk to me."

"But I still love you!"

Maelle hit Globox in the face. It sounded like it was a clean swat, like it stung.

Tears swelled in Globox's eyes.

"Shouldn't even have talked to you 114 years ago."

"Y-you know what then? Gubo fubuck yuboursubelf."

Globox dashed up the stairs, sobbing.

Rayman glared at Maelle. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with _ you _, Rayman? You still haven't explained why you left Globox behind. I know you asked us--"

"So then you should've assumed that I asked him."

"I don't believe you."

"I figured you wouldn't."

"Shut up."

There was tension between the two that had made Globox visibly upset.

"Globox doesn't usually snap like that..." Rayman breathed. "I'm going to talk to him."

Rayman went upstairs to find Globox curled up near the starboard side of the ship, crying as Barbara, Teen Punk, and the Captain tried consoling him.

"I don't know why… why he was like that all of a sudden…" Globox said. "He seemed like he cared about me but then he just… just sortfpmphmm…"

Barbara rubbed his back as he buried his head in his arms, curling up tighter. She noticed Rayman, and motioned for him to come over.

Rayman walked over to the group. "Give him space."

Globox looked at Rayman, his face covered in tears.

"I'm sorry, Globox."

The Glute reached out and hugged Rayman, his tears subsiding. "It's okay, Rayman. I wanted to surprise you. Maelle doesn't know that."

Rayman hugged his best friend back. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I think I'll be fine."


	4. Forgiving

That night, Globox and Maelle did not sleep in the same bed. Maelle was in his bunk, fast asleep.

Below him, Globox lay wide awake. He couldn't help feeling that it was his fault that Rayman and Maelle got into a fight. It made him sad. All he wanted to do was surprise Rayman with his happiness, but instead had Maelle getting after Rayman for not being there. It got so bad that Globox snapped at them both.

Rayman, of course, had forgiven him. He remembered that part, and forgave Rayman, too.

Maelle, however, firmly believed that Globox was taking the side of "poor support," and started ignoring Globox altogether.

Globox had never felt so alone before. He couldn't stop himself from catching a vibe of the end. He felt like the world was crumbling, ever so slightly... until it finally gave way, collapsing below him.

Globox sat up.

"Maelle..." he whispered.

Maelle whined. "What is it, Globox?"

"Is it just me, or does it feel like the world is ending?"

The Teensie King sighed. He peered over the side of the bed, so that he was looking at Globox from an upside-down angle.

"Why would you feel that way, Globox?"

"Because... I dunno, it just feels like the good memories we've made are becoming irrelevant, since you two got into a fight..." Globox sighed. "It feels like I'm going back to a time before I knew that I could be a boyfriend."

Maelle nodded, then used the side of the bed to swing down to Globox's bed. He sat down across from Globox.

"Those were the darkest times of my life..." Globox admitted, shakily. "It feels like those times are becoming reality again, and--"

"Shh..." Maelle hushed Globox, putting a finger over his lips.

Globox looked down, so that Maelle's hand moved away. "I just feel so alone."

Maelle held Globox's hand. "I'm sorry about what happened earlier today. I got really upset because I honestly didn't think that Rayman wanted to be there for you."

Globox sighed. "I should've clarified. It had only been a couple of years since the Second Biggie when Rayman asked me if I wanted to go on an adventure with him. I was still tired from the last time we saved the Glade, so I politely declined. That, and I wanted to surprise him with progress while he was away."

Maelle glanced away. "I really am sorry, Globox. If I had known..."

"You have my forgiveness, your majesty..." Globox smiled in a confusedly lukewarm way. "I just hope that you'll be able to forgive me for yelling at you earlier."

Maelle sighed, smiling. "We all get angry, Globox. It's okay to be mad."

"I was just upset that you would act so immature."

"Sorry..."

"You're fine. We all make mistakes."

Maelle smiled, then kissed him. "I love you, Glooby."

Globox blushed. "So you're not breaking up with me?"

"Heavens, no! I was just mad."

"You had me in tears, Maelle. I really thought you hated me and wanted me out of your life--"

"Of course not! I'm not a nightmare."

"There's one more thing I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"You know how I'm supposed to go on my first adventure tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not going tomorrow."

"Aw, babe, why not?"

"Because I'm really not feeling it. I'm tired."

"How tired?"

"_ Packed up to go on an adventure only to throw up from air-sailing sickness and then make plans for Christmas decorations for tomorrow only to yell at your bestie and your boyfriend because they got into a fight and then think that your boyfriend's breaking up with you so you go outside and cry while everyone tries to comfort you but all you see is so many people surrounding you so you break down even further and also you have winter depression _ tired."

"Are you sure you're not just getting ready for hibernation? I heard that frogs hibernate."

"I'm not sure that's how it works, Maelle."

"I dunno, Glooby, it looks to me like you're packing on the winter pounds." He poked Globox's gut.

"Hey!" Globox snickered.

Maelle smiled, crawling next to Globox and tucking himself in. "Good night, Globabe."

"Good night, my king."

Globox flopped back and pulled Maelle in close, then kissed him on his nose.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Globox."

Smiling, they both went to sleep.


	5. Adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Pti-lote" is Teen Punk's name in the French localization of Rayman Adventures. It is a pun on the French word for "pilot." I chose the French version primarily because it sounded more like an actual name than the English version. However, the tags use "Teen Punk" to ensure that this work will show up with any future works with this character.
> 
> tl;dr: I used "Pti-lote" in the story because it sounds more like an actual name, but "Teen Punk" is the corresponding tag for this character.

Raymesis peered over Globox and Maelle, who lay cuddled up together. Maelle had stolen the blankets, leaving Globox shivering in the minimal heating of the bunk rooms.

The doppelganger grinned to himself.

"Rise and shine," he said.

Globox awoke, then jumped at the sight of a rather creepy-looking Raymesis staring over him. Maelle woke up at the jump.

"What do you want, Raymesis?" he groaned, stretching.

"Rayman's already on deck. He said your first adventure's today."

"Why did he ask you to wake me?"

"Because Murfy is still asleep."

Maelle sighed. He whispered, "It's part of Raymesis's anger management. If he can manage to wake you up without beating you up…"

"Ooh… okay. I'll be on deck soon."

* * *

Globox stood on deck with a cup of tea, waiting for Rayman. It was very cold out, so he wore a grey fleece sweater, with the word "Goober" embroidered across the front. It was a gift from Rayman to Globox for their second friendiversary.

Rayman met up with him. "Good morning, Globox."

"Morning, Rayman."

"Hey, you're still wearing that silly sweater! How are you doing?"

"Ehh…" Globox drank some of his tea. "Yesterday was a bit much… Have you and Maelle made up yet?"

"I would assume so, because Raymesis reported back to me noting that you and Maelle slept together last night."

Globox almost spilled his tea. "Did he really say it like that?"

"Yeah… 'Mesis is really swift with innuendos…"

"Oh, pssh… Really? It's not an innuendo. Nothing crazy happened last night. I just explained the situation, we apologized and forgave each other, and then everything went back to normal, pretty much."

"That's good, bro."

"I really think that you should go talk to Maelle yourself, though."

"How about after today's adventure?"

"…Don't the Teensies have to go do adventures as well?"

"Well, it's only gonna be you first, because I wanna make sure that it's safe."

"Safe? Rayman, we're your closest friends, we've been following you into danger since our Origins, and I've been following you through uncertainty long before that."

Rayman was going to argue, but then agreed. "You're right, but it would make it easier just to handle one at a time, right?"

"I'd say that would make it easier for everyone, right? When are the Teensies supposed to have their first adventures?"

"The day after tomorrow, I think. It depends on how everyone's feeling."

"Alright, so then you just use the tree-decorating this afternoon to make amends with Maelle."

Rayman nodded. "Thanks, Globox."

"Anytime you need me, bro. Bring it in?" Globox held his arms out.

"Sure." Rayman didn't have arms, nor does he now, but he hugged Globox anyways, patting his back as Globox picked him up off the ground. A tight squeeze and Globox put Rayman back down.

"So where's today's adventure gonna be?"

"I… I dunno," Rayman said, catching his breath. "…You're really strong… never gets old… Why don't we head to the cabin and I can show you the map?"

"Okay!"

Globox followed Rayman to the cabin, where Barbara was discussing the map with a teensie clad in strange steampunk-like attire.

She smiled when she noticed the bros' entrance.

"Hey, Rayman. Globox. What's up?"

"Globox is going on an adventure today. I thought he'd like to pick a good spot to land."

"Alright, well… Here's where the eggs are located. Pti-lote, would you care to do the honors?"

"M-me? You're trusting me after all these years?"

"After only two years, little dude."

"I… I don't know what to say!"

Barbara opened a drawer that revealed a button. As Pti-lote was getting teared up, Globox awkwardly leaned over to Rayman.

"That voice sounds familiar," Globox whispered.

"Shh…" Rayman watched as Pti-lote went to push the button, and holograms of eggs in cages appeared on the map. They were silhouettes; what the eggs actually looked like was a mystery.

"Great job!" Barbara said.

"Thanks! I'm headed back downstairs now."

As Pti-lote left, Rayman nudged Globox.

"What?"

"I know that you know. We'll talk about it later, alright?"

Globox was about to argue, but then nodded. "So these are where the eggs are located, right?"

"Yes," Barbara said. "Just pick one, and we'll get there at around ten."

"Okay, how about… This one near the north edge of Medieval Chaos?"

Globox accidentally touched the hologram as he pointed to it, and the eggs disappeared.

"I guess we're going there," said Rayman.

"Whoops…" Globox was a little embarrassed.

"Don't worry, it happens to everyone. Your best bet is not to touch the map until you know exactly where you wanna go."

"Oh, okay."

"Don't sound disappointed!" said the Captain, entering the room. "Adventures are supposed to be fun, yeh?"

Globox looked away, tapping away at the invisible piano on his side. "I guess."

"Still nervous?" Rayman asked.

"Yeah…"

"How come?"

"I dunno, a lot happened yesterday…"

"Do you want to call it off and wait until tomorrow?"

"No, I already picked a destination, so I should probably stick with it."

"Alright. To Medieval Chaos!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

"Alright, you ready, Globox?"

Rayman and Globox stood at the start of the trail.

"I think so…" Globox folded his arms. "Gee, it's kinda cold, maybe I should head back inside."

Rayman rolled his eyes. "Bro, you'll warm up once you get going."

"…Okay."

Globox looked at the path ahead.

"I have a lot of questions."

"That's okay. What's confusing you?"

"There aren't any lums. How will I know where to go without them?"

"The path is pretty well laid-out, and Vern will help you."

"Who's Vern?"

A green, fuzzy and round creature flew over.

"This is Vern. He's a seeker. He'll show you where the teensies are."

"Oh, okay, but… How will I know where the end of the quest is?"

"The Captain'll be waving flags. You'll see him."

"Alright. I think I'm ready."

"Okay. Just go. You'll be fine."

Globox closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them, that was it. He dashed off with _ incrediball _ speed as he and Vern went to go collect every single skull coin, find every last secret, and save every last Teensie.


	6. Cold Bush

"Alright, babe. What happened?"

"I… don't really know, to be honest. I think I was just headed back to the ship with Rayman, and then I tripped and fell into one of the cold bushes." Globox sniffled. "I might've gotten a cold from it…"

"Oh, okay. I'll get you some warm tea, I'll be right back."

"Thanks."

Globox snuffled again, which was starting to piss of Raymesis.

"Don't make me throw a box of tissues at your face, Globox!" Raymesis shouted. "And boy, is your face ugly!"

"Please be so kind, then," Globox replied calmly.

"GAH! I can never make you react scared or angry or anything!"

"Could you please pass me the tissues?"

"Ugh, fine!" Rolling his eyes, he chucked a box of tissues over to Globox, who fumbled to catch it.

"Thanks," Globox said, grabbing some tissues and blowing his nose.

"Whatever," Raymesis rolled his eyes.

Maelle came back with a cup of lavender tea, in an eight-ounce coffee cup.

"Be careful not to spill it," he said.

Globox took the cup from Maelle, then took a cautionary sip of tea to make sure it wasn't too hot.

"Thank you."

"Anytime, Glooby."

Raymesis grimaced at such a loving couple. He flashed Maelle a mean gesture as he headed out.

"Hey, don't do that." Globox threw tissues into the wastebasket. "How would you feel if I made inappropriate hand symbols behind your back?"

"But you wouldn't."

Globox was going to argue, but then he dismissed it with a small glance away.

"You're right, I wouldn't--" He grabbed a tissue and sneezed into it. "--because it's not nice, but that's beyond the point. You shouldn't rain on other people's relationships just because you're jealous."

Raymesis clammed up. "Wha… Th-- that's not true! I… I mean, uh…" He shrugged and smiled unconvincingly. "…My bad?"

"How about _ I'm sorry _?"

"Uhh… sorry, for… being rude…"

"I'll take that."

"I just… I'm feeling lonely this holiday… especially with my buddy Glombrox in jail…"

Globox felt pretty awkward. An incident that had occurred just a few weeks ago had placed Glombrox into a prison statement, and Globox was the sole victim of incidents prior for quite some time.

Globox chugged the rest of his tea, almost burning his throat. "How about we go visit him tomorrow?"

"What?"

"Yeah! We are in Medieval Chaos, after all. We can just go stop by, give him a present, wish him a Merry Christmas."

"I don't know... He might get mad that I get to go on adventures and he doesn't."

"Well, spending time with Glombrox will definitely be better than avoiding him altogether."

"...I know you're right, I'm just nervous about going to see him by myself."

"I'd go with you, but I can't."

"I know."

"Have you asked Rayman?"

Raymesis looked offended. "As if I would ever-- Why would you even consider him anyways? We're literally polar opposites!"

Globox cocked a brow. "You're not _that_ different. Heck, both of you have a lot of energy, you're both somewhat short-tempered, and you share the thrill of adventure. That's why you're here, right?"

"I guess. Maybe Rayman is the support squad I need. Maybe everyone on board this ship is the support squad I need."

"There you go! See, you don't need to go around breaking everything anymore."

Raymesis smiled. For once, this was a genuine smile. "Thanks."

"Anytime."

Raymesis headed out.

Shortly after, Maelle rushed into the room.

"BABE! OH MY POLUKUS, BABE I HAVE NEWS!"

"What?"

"I saw Raymesis talking to Rayman, and he wasn't beating him up! Both of them were surprisingly calm and--"

"I know. I suggested it."

"Wait, you did?"

"Yeah, Raymesis is missing Glombrox, but obviously Glombrox can't be here--"

"--because he's in jail," Maelle completed. "I know that. I'm just so surprised that you were able to get through to him!"

"Frankly, I didn't think he'd listen to me..." Globox sneezed into another tissue. "I'm cold."

"Then why did you take off your sweater?"

"It's being washed. Some of the cold bush pollen got stuck to it."

"Oh. Here."

Maelle grabbed one of the blankets from the top bunk. "You should get some rest. That way, you'll be able to recover sooner."

Globox nodded, then laid down in bed. Maelle draped the blanket over him.

"Take care of yourself, Glooby."

"Thanks."

Maelle went back upstairs to the deck.

And then Globox fell asleep.


End file.
